


Palm trees. Salty breeze. Wild seas.

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Vacation, Established Relationship, F/F, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff, Hermione's Nook's Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, Holyhead Harpies, Inspired by Art, Punta Cana, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: When Ginny Weasley gets injured, Hermione Granger takes her on a beach vacation, trying to help and accelerate her recovery. What none of them expected was whatever happened on their last night on Wonderland.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Palm trees. Salty breeze. Wild seas.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fest, maybe I should have taken it easy, but I was so excited! Here is my second entry for the Magical Vacation/Writing Fest from Hermione’s Nook!
> 
> I was inspired by the beautiful Manip made by the awesome KazOfScotland.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> And please, do not fear leaving your thoughts on the comment box!

Ginny Weasley was injured in December 2002 during a game. A bludger hit her on the shoulder and she was unable to keep playing for the Harpies on that day. It was supposed to be easy to heal, the mediwizard had told her, since nothing was broken. Rest and massage the bruise paste twice a day until the bruising and the pain was gone.

Ginny even had an amazing girlfriend, Hermione, who would kiss the zone of her injury and then apply the bruising paste, massaging it in circles like the mediwizard had explained them. Hermione had become a specialist at shoulder massages after one month of kneading Ginny’s back twice a day.

But the pain would not go away. It was hard to raise her arm above her head without wincing. All the diagnostics the couple of mediwizards and healers that they had attended could not understand why Ginny was still pain. They said it was probably stress and she should keep the massages and try to relax. They even gave her a special calming draught to take a few drops every morning. 

Hermione had a feeling that all the pressure to get well quickly and go back to play was taking a toll on Ginny and her injury. The muggle term would be a psychosomatic injury (not that she would ever mention it out loud), she was so stressed about not getting better, that although all the diagnostics came back clean, no sign of damage, she was still in pain. 

* * * * * * * * * *

But two weeks later she remained the same. She was crying when Hermione came through the Floo from the Ministry. 

“Love…” she asked, kneeling by the couch where her girlfriend was crying. “What happened?”

“I’m never getting better, Hermione. Never!” she confessed, still in tears “I’m never playing Quidditch again.”

Hermione stroked the fiery red hair she loved so much. “Don’t say that, Ginny. None of the healers said this was permanent,” she assured. 

“I just… I can’t handle it anymore, baby, I can’t keep going to the Harpies Campus to see my mates train and I stay with the mediwizard making rehabilitation exercises.” 

“Then don’t go to the Training Campus. You can make the exercises here at home, and then you can go see your mom at the Burrow, or come visit me at the Ministry, or go to the shop… or anyone else you want” Hermione offered.

“You’re always full of good ideas” Ginny murmured.

Hermione kissed her forehead “I know I am, and my next one is that you should go take a bath, I’ll make some grilled cheese for our dinner, and then, you will take your drops and I will give you not a shoulder massage, but a full body massage. I promise” she said. Ginny nodded and went to the bathroom. 

And Hermione was determined to help her girlfriend in any way she could. That night when Ginny finally fell asleep, embraced by her girlfriend. Hermione swore she would make it all better for Ginny.

* * * * * * * * * *

Hermione booked them a vacation to Punta Cana, the muggle way. She was excited about this. She had contacted the Harpies’ main healer to make sure it was okay. And he assured her it was a good idea, maybe it would help Ginny relax. She had taken some days out of work; she had got the muggle passport for Ginny through the Ministry of Magic. And she was packing the bags when Ginny came through from visiting her mom.

“What are you doing?” The red hair asked, “Are you leaving me?”

Hermione rolled her eyes “Do me a favour and choose some of your swimsuits to pack, love.”

“What are you doing, Hermione?” 

“I’m asking you to choose some swimsuits,” she said, looking over her shoulder and focusing her eyes on Ginny “Forget it, we will take them all!” she explained.

“Take it where, Hermione?”

“On a little vacation, I have spoken with your manager and the main mediwizard and with the Ministry, so we are going on vacation.”

“No, baby, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not in the mood for vacation! I need to recover so I can play again!”

“That’s exactly why we are going! You need to break the cycle! We leave tomorrow at 11 am for the airport, our flight is at 1 pm and it will take 9 hours.”

“It will take what?” she asked sitting down on the chair by the vanity “Are you crazy? 9 hours? In a metal box that flies?”

“An aeroplane, yes! Your first time! I’m so excited!” she said, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

“Hermione, that sounds like a terrible idea.”

“ **Palm Trees, Salty Breeze, Wild Seas** ” she whispered “how can it be terrible. Two young witches conquering Punta Cana.” 

“I’ll ruin your beach vacation...”

“Our beach vacation,” Hermione said, sitting on her girlfriend’s lap “We always said we would take one, somewhere far away, and this is an as good time as any other!” she explained “Please, Ginny! I’m sure you will love it!”

“Mione” she pouted “I would much prefer to spend my time with you here in bed.”

“I’m sure you will enjoy a sunbed much more,” she said with a smile and kissed her until she agreed. “And I will still be there, snuggled by your side.”

* * * * * * * * * *

“I want to sleep” Ginny murmured as they left the aeroplane “but there is so much light.”

“Jet Lag” Hermione explained kissing her shoulder “we will go to the hotel, have some food, I’ll give you a massage and then magically darken the room so we can sleep.” 

When Ginny was finally asleep besides, Hermione thought that maybe she was wrong, the trip had been a mistake. Ginny was so tense that it had taken her longer than usual to fall asleep. “I will make it all good, love, I promise. I am, after all, the brightest witch of my age.”

Hermione woke early and called to get breakfast brought to the room after making herself a cup of coffee from the little coffee capsule machine. And she sat, sipping it, looking from their little balcony to the beautiful ocean. And then there were hands stroking her hair and back. 

“Morning, baby” Ginny half-whispered half-yawned.

“Morning. Can I make you some tea, beautiful?” Hermione said kissing her cheek.

“No, just snuggles,” she said, and Hermione patted her lap.

“I’m heavy, I’m all muscle” Ginny pouted “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her to her lap. “nonsense” she said, wrapping her arms around Ginny’s waist. “Waking up with this view is something else, is it not?”

Ginny nodded “it’s beautiful, I’m glad you brought me, even if I threw a fit like a toddler.”

“I’m used to it by now, don’t worry, love,” she winked.

“Hey! I’m not always a baby!” Ginny protested.

Hermione chuckled before kissing her “Do you think you are feeling up to take a stroll? See the clean water, the white sand, the palm trees?” she asked with a hopeful smile.

Ginny could not say no to that, even if the only thing she wanted was to go back to bed and cuddle. But Hermione’s smile, this was her dream vacation. The brunette spent so much time working inside the Ministry, that she looked paler than Ginny. 

“I think that sounds wonderful, baby. Is it true the water is warm? Not freezing like England?”

“Oh, yes, I’ve read that sometimes the water is even warmer than the air temperature!” Hermione was so excited. “But first, our breakfast is on a stasis charm on the living room, and then you get a massage, and then we get swimsuits and sunscreen and then we go to the beach.” And so, they went, hand on hand, and they were just two girls in the Caribbean Sea.

* * * * * * * * * *

And those were some wonderful days… sunbathing on the most comfortable chairs ever, laying on the golden sand was heavenly. Even when it rained, the rain was warm, not glacial cold, like London, it was dreamy.

“Hermione! Hermione! We don’t need to take cover because of the rain! It’s warm! It’s like… I don’t know what it’s like” Ginny said running around, twirling.

Hermione quickly placed a water repellent charm on her book and moved to dance with her girlfriend. “Indeed! This is what summer rain should feel like, not like the need for warming charms and hot coffee or tea” she added as they jumped on the little puddles appearing on the ground, before jumping inside the pool.

* * * * * * * * * *

Oh, the resort pool was glorious, so large, that they had enough space for the two of them, all their little frolics and to sail on their float, without bothering or being bothered by other guests.

“Ginny! It’s the sixth shop we visit. Don’t you like the unicorn?” Hermione asked, pointing to the pink pool float.

“No… I don’t want the unicorn… I want a Harpy!” she explained looking through the catalogue.

“Love, I do not think they will have a Harpy as a cute pool float.”

“Then I’m choosing the one that's most similar, not that pink thing” Ginny complained. Ginny looked through some more pages until she found it “This one, baby!” 

Hermione looked at the page she was pointing at, it was a gold flamingo. And it was certainly the closet thing they would have to a Harpy. “You are still the most adorable and beautiful Harpy I know” she teased.

* * * * * * * * * *

They visited the squirrel monkeys; they went to a coffee and cocoa plantation. Hermione fell in love with the Dominican coffee and bought bags of beans to bring back home. The couple learned how to get from cocoa to chocolate, they made and decorated their own chocolate tablets. The girls even got a chocolate massage, as well as a cocoa and coffee face and hair masks. 

“Ginny, I think we bought too much chocolate.” 

“Gibberish, there’s no such thing as too much chocolate! I want to try them all to see which one is the best.” she explained, “you cannot talk, you purchased coffee!”

Hermione decided this was the best time to drop the subject. “Well, what massages do you like more? The one those gentlemen gave us or the one that I usually do?”

“Do you even have to ask that, baby?” Ginny pulled her closer, grinning. “Your massages are so but so superior, they’re not comparable” she explained with a kiss “I also bought chocolate massage sauce. The edible kind.” 

“Oh… I think you deserve one after carrying that heavy bag” Hermione teased.

* * * * * * * * * *

They drank wonderful refreshments from coconuts and pineapples. The two women relaxed on hammocks under the palm trees and enjoyed themselves in the hot tub while watching the sunset. One day, they stayed awake on the beach by the campfire to watch the sunrise.

“Well, this is beautiful,” Hermione said, taking a deep breath, letting go of the blanket in which they were snuggling.

“Come back, you’re my favourite kind of warm” Ginny protested as Hermione got up.

“Love, come and see this, is out of this world! It’s rising right here in front of us!” 

Ginny sat up and moved to wrap her legs around Hermione’s torso, pulling her close to her chest. “this had been such a romantic idea, would not be the fact that I can’t see a sickle because of your hair!” she teased “I love your hair”

Hermione raised her wand and with a quick charm, her hair was braided and not obstructing someone’s view anymore. 

“Well, this was a wonderful night under the stars with you to watch the sunrise, but can we go to our fluffy bed now?” Ginny wondered, playing with Hermione’s braid.

Hermione chuckled, turning to kiss her girlfriend “I think you deserved it!”

* * * * * * * * * *

They swam so many times on the warm waters, sometimes until all their skin was wrinkled. Hermione and Ginny took the boat, magically making it paddle itself, to a little grotto, and it was an amazing end of the night, watching the stars through the cavern's open ceiling.

“I did not realize it had gotten this late” Hermione confessed, watching her girlfriend swim in the warm water.

“When you are with the person you like most in the world, time flies.” Ginny said appearing by Hermione’s feet, still inside water and kissing her ankle, “don’t tell mom I said that!”

Hermione chuckled “never. Your mother would never forgive me, not now that she loves me again.”

“Not as much as I love you,” Ginny said, kissing Hermione's left knee, where there was a little childhood scar from when Hermione fell off her bicycle, she had told Ginny once.

“I love you as much if not more, you know that, right,” Hermione asked, leaning forward and kissing Ginny's forehead. “My beautiful, scarlet chaser.”

“Have you ever thought in your wildest dreams that you would fall in love with a professional quidditch player?” Gin asked with a smirk.

“Thankful for you, I fell in love when you were still an amateur,” she teased and kissed the auburn hair girl, before pushing her inside the grotto and diving after her.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ginny was so loose and happy that she did not even notice how after the second day on the resort her shoulder stopped hurting, and she swam, she threw herself around her girlfriend and everything was well.

And if Hermione wanted to get a tan, she did not. On the first day, she got a little sunburned, so during the rest of the week, she never stopped applying sunscreen and she even added a long duration charm. Thus, she was not as bronzed as she wished a beach holiday would make her.

“I can’t believe we leave tomorrow” Ginny pouted, settling in bed.

Hermione agreed “I know… we can always come back here...” 

“I don’t know, baby, I think we can visit more places similar to Punta Cana.”

“Really?” Hermione practically jumped on top of her “You enjoyed it this much? You were always reticent to having a beach vacation before.”

“It seems, unsurprisingly, you were able to change my mind” Ginny winked.

“Oh, good, good! We can visit the Fiji Islands, Hawaii, French Polynesia, Aruba-” Hermione started to enumerate.

“Hermione, love, stop, stop, yes, yes!” she chuckled “all those places and some more!” 

Hermione grinned, kissing her “I love you, Ginny, so, so much!”

“Not as much as I love you, baby,” Ginny said with a huge smile “although, there is something I’m never doing after this vacation.”

“What?”

“Tomorrow it will be the last time I sit on one of those metal boxes that fly and take 9 hours to bring you somewhere.”

Hermione chuckled “deal! We can buy a portkey next time instead of travelling by plane. But… I will remind you that the train to Hogwarts took 9 hours as well. And you never complained.”

“I would like to never sit my beautiful ass inside a metal box again, may it be an aeroplane, a train or a car, thank you very much!” she said twirling her wand and making some blue sparks appear on the ceiling of their room.

“Can’t wait,” Hermione said, kissing her shoulder.

“Baby, what would you think if our next beach vacation would be our honeymoon?” Ginny asked as innocently as she could.

Hermione was silent for quite some time. “I… I suppose… Was that? Is that how… Are you proposing to me? You want to marry me?”

“Of course, I want to marry you! You’re amazing! We have been together for a couple of years.”

“2 years, 9 months and 18 days, to be exact” Hermione corrected.

“See! Amazing!” Ginny chuckled “I was not planning to propose here but when we were in the Grotto yesterday, I found something.”

“What?” Hermione asked. Ginny summoned something from her bag and held it for Hermione to see. “Is that… a pearl?” she asked.

Ginny nodded “Yes, I found it, and I thought it would give such a beautiful engagement ring… I was going to take it with me to England and find a jeweller who would turn it into a ring… But well” The chaser laughed “You know me, I don’t handle secrets or surprises that well!”

Hermione raised a finger to touch the pearl “can I?” she asked, millimetres away.

Ginny nodded, placing it on Hermione’s hand. “Of course, baby. It’s for you!”

“It’s beautiful!” she said and with a spell, she added a small gold hoop and placed it on her finger “It’s truly beautiful, Gin!”

Ginny rolled her eyes “Of course you know a spell to add a ring around a gem without consulting a book. I’m not even surprised anymore.” 

Hermione smiled, kissing her girlfriend. “I love you! I even love your impulsiveness somehow” she added and stroked the ring. “I… I cannot believe we have never truly spoken about the future like this before…”

“We were enjoying the moment, together.”

“ _ Carpe Diem _ ” Hermione whispered. “And well, since you gave me this, I suppose I should give you something. Close your eyes for me, will you, love?”

Ginny sighed but did exactly that. “You don’t need to retribute anything, baby. The pearl was fate.”

“Hush, Ginny, keep your eyes closed. Do not bring fate and destiny into this. It was you, your choices, your eyesight!” and a few seconds later she was back. “I’m pulling your hair out of the way”. And then Hermione placed something around her girlfriend’s neck, resting between her breasts. “Well, Ginevra Weasley, I love you! I have for quite some time, and although I don’t know what future has on hold for us… what I know is that I want to be beside you! Forever!” she said.

“Herm-”

“You can open your eyes now, Ginny,” Hermione said.

Ginny’s brown eyes turned down to her chest, where a beautiful necklace ring holder lay and was carrying a beautiful engagement band with a large peridot (Gin’s birthstone) and up towards her fiancée, mouth open.

“I know you can’t wear a ring on your finger while playing Quidditch, so I thought you could wear it as a pendant with a sticking charm.” she explained “I want to marry you, Ginevra Weasley, I have come to that conclusion a few months ago, I was just waiting for the right moment. And it seems this was it. I love you!”

Ginny kissed her girlfriend, picking her up and bringing her to bed. “I love you, Hermione!”

“We are engaged...” 

“We are engaged!”

“We are getting married…”

“We are getting married!”

“This is really happening...”

“This is really happening!”

“Stop repeating what I’m saying!”

“I cannot! I’m so happy! You repeated my proposal!”

“Godric’s sword, let’s just forget about that… I was so caught up in the moment… Give it back! I’ll make it more romantic!” Hermione promised.

Ginny placed her hands around the necklace, protectively “Never! This was amazing! I love it, baby! And I love you!”

“Oh, your mother is going to hate me again, she wanted me to propose during Sunday Lunch, not when we were on vacation alone.”

Ginny chuckled “this is so much better!”

Hermione sighed, before touching the pearl on her finger “I love you, fiancée!”

“I love you, fiancée, my fiancée!”

* * * * * * * * * *

In Punta Cana they were not Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley, heroes of the wizarding world, a trailblazer in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and a rising star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Soon to be married.

They were two girls, in love, taking a vacation and enjoying themselves, being themselves, making memories and speaking truths. Those were truly some unforgettable days and nights on Caribbean Wonderland.

They could not ask for anything else, they had **Palm trees, Salty breezes, Wild seas** , and, more importantly, each other!

Oh, and some new rings!

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Here is a little Pinterest Board about this fanfiction: https://www.pinterest.pt/marianasilva545/palm-trees-salty-breeze-wild-seas/
> 
> What was your favorite moment?  
> Were you expecting the proposal? I was not! It was Ginny’s fault when she took control! And then she left it for me to fix it!


End file.
